


The Antiquarian Society

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 11 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile">shiv5468</a>'s prompt of <i>Lucius/Hermione: The Antiquarian Society, stone</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Antiquarian Society

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



> Written on 11 December 2008 in response to [shiv5468](http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lucius/Hermione: The Antiquarian Society, stone_.

"You must join us, Miss Granger."

The reception was dull, but not enough to make her crave Malfoy's company, no matter his "redemption"—or the cut of his robes. Still, she was intrigued; thanks to the Antiquarian Society's largesse, fascinating magical artifacts had been displayed in the Atrium for months.

 _But studying the Merlin Stone more closely would mean working for you_. She frowned. "I have a job, thank you."

"Yes, a 'job'," he replied, glancing at the buffet.

Ron appeared bored, unforgiving.

 _As usual_.

"Your passion shouldn't be wasted on such an insipid . . . occupation."

She found herself in sudden agreement.


End file.
